Name
by Feng Mei
Summary: Duo and Wufei have a misunderstanding, leading to Wufei leaving. Five years later he is watching t.v. oo Bad Summary.


Notes: EW never happened.  
  
~~~~  
And even though the moment passed me by   
I still can't turn away   
Cuz all the dreams you never thought you'd lose   
Got tossed along the way   
And letters that you never meant to send   
Got lost or thrown away  
~~~~  
  
Wufei sat staring at the t.v. as Duo moved across the stage. The braided boy had moved on quickly after the war. Wufei sighed and wished he had the courage to change the channel. *But I don't.* The Chinese man had watched every show, listened to every radio program, had all the cd's he could get by the other man. Shortly before the end of the war, Wufei and Duo had began sharing a bed. *I was an idiot* Wufei thought as he let his thoughts trail back into the past. It didn't last though. About a week after the end of the war, he had come back from a meeting early, to find the hotel room that him and Duo shared, cleaned out. Nothing was left except Wufei's own small bag of belongings. Wufei sat heavily down and cried, for a moment before grabbing his bag and leaving, efficiently disappearing from the world.  
  
~~~~  
And now we're grown up orphans   
And never knew their names   
We don't belong to no one   
That's a shame  
But you could hide beside me   
Maybe for a while   
And I won't tell no one your name   
And I won't tell 'em your name  
~~~~  
  
Wufei walked down the street slowly. He didn't really have any place to be, he had retired from his place as head of company a few months ago. He had money, a mansion, more than enough servants, cars. Everything. he had heard from Quatre earlier that day and felt the urge to walk after getting off the phone with the other man.  
  
----  
"Hello?" Wufei flicked the vid phone on to find an older version of Quatre staring back at him. it had taken him a moment to realize who it was. *Strange, I didn't know he had my number*  
  
"Wufei?! Wufei! Hello!" Quatre smiled happily at him. *How did he find me?* Wufei mentally ran through everything he had been doing. After Duo left him, he had basically dropped off the face of the earth. He was living in New York, and had made absolutely sure that no one knew his real name. *Kind of like Maxwell going as Max*   
  
"Um, yes...Hello, Quatre..." Wufei tried to look happy to see him.  
  
"I know," Quatres face took on a pained look. "You didn't want any of us contacting you. But I want you all here."  
  
"Where is 'here', Quatre?" Wufei asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose   
"and for want?"  
  
"Me and Trowa are celebrating our 5th anniversary. Um..But it's really more like our 10th...but you know we only got married 5 years ago..so...it's really 5...." The blond frowned and he was pushed out of the way by his green eyed lover.   
  
"Trowa..." Wufei greeted, unhappily.  
  
"Wufei. Quatre would appreciate it if you came. Relena and Heero are coming, they've already RSVPed, along with many other people, including Duo. We haven't seen you since the day you disappeared. Will you come?"  
  
"How did you find me, Barton?" Wufei ground out madly.  
  
"Heero found you for us." Quatre popped his head back into the picture and Trowa smiled at his small lover.  
  
"Well, thank him for me, I wanted nothing more then to be found by the very people I never wanted to see again. I'm sorry, I cannot come. I have a very busy schedule." Wufei growled, ready to break the connection.  
  
"Like what? Spending your money? Wufei, you retired three months ago. You have nothing on your schedule. Please come?" Quatre looked near tears and Wufei scowled harder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I cannot. There are things that you don't understand. Things I would thank you to stay out of. I will not be attending. I would also thank you not to call again. Goodbye." Wufei severed the connection and walked out of his house.  
  
~~~~  
And scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far   
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?  
Did you get to be a star?  
And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are  
~~~~  
  
Wufei walked until dusk settled over the city. Coming to a stop he turned to stare at the window of a music store. The window showed Duo's newest album. Wufei smiled and walked inside. Slowly making his way down the isle's, he only took brief notice of the only other person in the store. Finding what he was looking for he picked the CD up and glanced over the back cover before freezing, at the title of a song.  
  
"Chinese Faye" He read softly. Shaking slightly he pulled the head phones of the listening station on, scanned the CD and flipped to that song. Duo's voice came to him, as his soft tenor sang the words that Wufei already knew.  
  
"You are like a little boy,  
Stubborn in no other way than your own,  
You never believe anything I say,  
It's like talking to the wind.  
  
I can't trust anything I know,  
I can't trust myself,  
When you speak,  
It's honey on a razor blade.  
  
Baby, I know you don't believe me,  
Baby, I know you aren't listening,  
Baby, I know you like no other does,  
And, baby, I know that you love me.-"  
  
The sample of the song ended and Wufei pulled the headphones off. Duo had sung that song to him, many times when he had thought him to be asleep. Wiping the tears off his face, the Chinese man turned the CD over and over in his hands. *Should I buy it?*  
  
Digging in his pocket Wufei came up with his wallet, opening it he saw a twenty, before staring down at the case in his hand once again. He wanted to buy the CD. Because It had his song on it. The one song he knew was for him. But at the same time he didn't want that CD. he didn't want to buy this. Knowing that if he bought it he would torture himself time after time, listening to that CD, that song. But as he stared at the CD case he knew that his life was much more than Duo. And at the same time, it would be nothing without him. Decision made the Chinese man turned and walked to the counter. Sliding the CD across to the younger girl he waited to pay.  
  
"Ah...Max's new CD. He's really proud of this one." She smiled kindly at him.  
  
"You know him?" Wufei asked, with only slight interest.  
  
"Well yeah...he's in the back right now. He likes to meet the people who come in this late. But only if they buy his CD. he's so strange...let me go get him, I think he'd like you." The girl turned and nearly ran to the back of the store. Wufei stared after her for a moment before dropping his wallet and turning. As he ran for the front of the store he swore at himself. *You're weak...weak.* Hearing the girl close the door at the back of the store, Wufei hurried faster towards the exit.  
  
"HEY! Wait! Don't you want to meet Max?" The girl called. Wufei made the mistake of tossing a glance over his shoulder. His eyes found Duo's and he stopped, mid step.  
  
~~~~  
We grew up way too fast   
And now there's nothing to believe  
And reruns all become our history   
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name   
And I won't tell 'em your name   
I won't tell 'em your name   
I won't tell 'em your name  
~~~~  
  
"Why are you leaving, look you left your CD and your wallet." The girl shook her head and picked his stuff up. Wufei set his face into a mask, as the girl pulled Duo over to him.  
  
"Of coarse, I'm very sorry. I just remembered a conference that I am late for, I really must go." Wufei stated calmly, keeping his eyes away from Duo, even as he felt the burning gaze of the other on him.  
  
"Wufei." Duo said quietly. Wufei kept his gaze leveled on the girl, as if he was speaking to her.  
  
"Maxwell, this is awkward. I didn't know you were here..." Everyone heard the unspoken 'Because if I did I would never have come in.'  
  
"Wufei..." Duo spoke again, softer.  
  
"I must go." He tried not to let his pain show. He could tell the girl was confused. Turning he went to walk out of the store, until a hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"You left me. Why?" Wufei spun and stared into the pained amethyst eyes.  
  
"I left you? No, if you remember correctly you are the one who so kindly left me. or do you not remember? Let me refresh your memory. I came back to the hotel room from my meeting. I was going to surprise you, take you out to dinner or something. And you were gone. All of your stuff. Gone. So you see, you are the one who left me." Wufei hissed, staring into the others eyes.  
  
"I left..." Duo blinked and Wufei tore his arm away from him, turning he went to leave. Duo grabbed his arm again. "You didn't get my note?"  
  
"What note, Maxwell?" Wufei asked irritably.  
  
~~~~  
I think about you all the time   
But I don't need the same   
It's lonely where you are  
Come back down   
And I won't tell 'em your name  
~~~~  
  
"The one of the table. I got a mission from Sally. She wanted me to go and check out something in Japan, that Heero had reported. I left you a note saying I would be back in a day or two...and when I came home...Your stuff was gone, and the lady at the desk said you had checked out the day I had left. I couldn't find you, I looked. Everywhere and then I figured that you had never really loved me. So I moved on. Did you really think I would leave you...Wufei?"  
  
"You..." Wufei hadn't noticed the tears that had began falling down his cheeks. Grabbing his former lover he hugged him against him tightly. Duo wrapped his arms around the Chinese man and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Wu-babe." Duo whispered into Wufei's hair. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, Duo. I love you..." Wufei gasped, still crying. Pulling slightly away from his lover he stared up at the other. "You want to come to my house? I think we have a lot of catching up to do..."  
  
"Oh, yes...A lot." Duo's eyes twinkled and he let his eyes roam over Wufei, giving him a clear idea of what he was going to do, once they returned to Wufei's house. Wufei blushed.  
  
"I think I need to call Quatre. I owe him and Trowa an apology. come on..." Wufei and Duo walked out, leaving a very confused, and blushing sales clerk behind.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
Notes: only 5 pages this time. What do you guys think? The song is Name by the Goo Goo Dolls. r&r 


End file.
